The loading of bulky or heavy articles into automobile trunks is difficult because a person must stand behind the automobile, bend over and reach forward to place objects into the trunk or remove them from it. When an object is heavy or unwieldly such as a folded up wheelchair, outboard motor or the like, a substantial strain is imparted to the back of the person who is doing the loading or unloading. Many persons simply do not have the strength to load or unload objects of this type from an automobile trunk.
Various types of apparatus have been developed for facilitating the loading of golf bags, wheelchairs, outboard motors, etc. into the trunks of automobiles. While such apparatus generally is capable of reducing the strain required to accomplish the loading, the apparatus itself is cumbersome, difficult to install, and expensive to manufacture. Several attempts at solving this problem exist but in all cases require a rather substantial frame to be mounted into the trunk of the vehicle. The loading apparatus then require special pallets with rollers or cumbersome lever arrangements.
In addition to being complex and cumbersome, trunk loading apparatus generally require a number of mounting brackets or attachments to be used to interconnect the frame of such apparatus to the floor of the trunk of the vehicle. Some apparatus even require a modification of the structure of the trunk interior or trunk edge in order to accommodate the loading apparatus.
It is desirable to provide a simple trunk loading apparatus which may be quickly and easily installed into and removed from a vehicle and which, in operation, may even be used by persons of relatively limited strength to easily load and unload unwieldly or heavy articles into and from the trunk of an automobile.